


Final Two

by kayecho



Series: Adroit and Vigilant [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Rope Bondage, Train Tracks, Voyeurism, helping hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry takes his time freeing Eggsy from those train tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train Tracks

"FUCK YES!" Eggsy's voice echoed through the tunnel as his life flashed before his tightly closed eyes; as he thought to himself, this was not such a bad way to go. Everyone else will have boring stories, but when he strides up to the gates of hell, he'll be able to say he died getting run over by a train. After getting tied to it by a mysterious villainous henchman. Yup. He was gonna be the cool guy down below.

But then the train kept going, whizzing overhead, and the next thing he knew he was being raised by hydraulics and he was staring up at Harry in that handsome dark coat like some sort of angel of death.

"Congratulations," Harry said. "Bloody well done."

Eggsy swallowed down every ounce of panic he felt flowing through his veins to calmly ask, "How'd the others do?" As if it were nothing.

"Roxy passed with flying colours. Charlie's up next, want to watch?"

"Yeh, alright." Eggsy mentally applauded his ability to keep his composure this long. His hands just barely tugged on the ropes, remembering they were there. Remembering that he was still, in fact, tied to a rail road track. He wanted to ask, nay demand, if Harry was going to cut him free, but he was afraid he was going to start crying as the adrenaline and shock caught up to him.

Harry approached and dropped down to one knee. He juggled the knife casually in one hand, showing off, before he flipped it closed and tucked into his pocket.

That did it.

"What the fuck!" Eggsy struggled against the ropes, kicking his feet as best as he could manage. He was sobbing, he couldn't help himself. His extremities had gone from cold and numb to blistering hot as his body was flooded with epinephrine.

Harry laid a hand on Eggsy's chest. He leaned in close and shushed him as he brought their lips together and he kissed him.

Just as watching Harry tuck that knife away made him struggle, the press of lips against his own made Eggsy's whole body surrender. He went lax against the train tracks, tears stemming, moaning into the kiss. Seeing his life flash before his eyes was suddenly _so_ worth it.

Eggsy opened his eyes as Harry's lips left his own. He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes this time, and he breathed out a sigh into the cold outdoor air. He expected Harry to pull away the way he had tended towards in the past, but not this time. Harry's lips were laying soft kisses against the line of his jaw, following it up towards his ear, where he nipped at the lobe. Harry breathed against his skin before speaking, "You're doing so _well_."

There was zero chance in the world those words weren't going to drag a moan from Eggsy's parted lips.

Harry slide his tongue across the whorls, nipped the helix with his teeth, and then returned for another kiss. It was deeper this time, the pliable muscle of his tongue slipping into Eggsy's eager mouth. The young man groaned for it, and this time his arms were straining against the ropes for a whole new reason.

The kiss felt like a lifetime. It was the longest Harry had every kissed him, the most involved Harry had ever gotten involved in their kisses. He dragged his teeth across Eggsy's bottom lip, he bit, he suckled, he learned the shape of Eggsy's mouth with his tongue.

Eggsy was hard. _So hard._ Harry's small, slight kisses were often times enough to get him going, but this was something else entirely. He swore he was about to cum in his jeans. He was dizzy with arousal. This was fucking in the form of kissing. He tried to breathe through his nose, but it was congested from his earlier panic and earlier tears. He sucked in air as best as he could in those small spaces that Harry was granting him between feeling out his tonsils. "Fuck," he managed, before his sounds were swallowed again by Harry's mouth against his own.

Harry seemed to fit between his parted, bowed legs perfectly, leaning over of him, pressing against him. Eggsy could feel something firm and hard against his ass, and he knew, by instinct, it wasn't the knife Harry had tucked in his pocket earlier. He used the little bit of slack in the ropes to grind down against the older gentleman. This was the closest Harry had ever let him get to his cock, and Eggsy was going to take full advantage of it.

Somewhere in the space of time when Harry was devouring Eggsy's mouth, he had undone the buttons of his own coat, and now his deft fingers were working on Eggsy's belt. It came undone with a familiar sounding click and clack as the leather pulled free from the prongs and catch. A millisecond later and his button was undone, then the zipper, and then those familiar, hot, calloused fingers were drawing his turgid cock free from it's confines.

A long, slow moan escaped Eggsy's lips and he squirmed. His cock leaked precum all over Harry's fingers, and he was already teetering on that edge. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum," he gasped.

"So soon? I wanted to take my time. I wanted to _taste_ you."

"Fuu--nghhhhck!" Eggsy's panting attempt at a curse word turned to a high pitched whine as Harry's fist clamped around the base of his cock, stopping him from cumming, despite his body's desperate need.

Torture. This was torture. It was the most incredible, mind blowing torture in the world. 

Eggsy was completely at Harry's mercy. His whole body felt like a rubber band, pulled too tight and threatening to snap at any moment, but Harry was doing everything in his power to keep that moment from occurring. His hand slid slowly up and down Eggsy's cock, he rocked his own erection against Eggsy's ass. His mouth had moved from Eggsy's mouth to a spot on his neck, which he kissed and licked but did not bruise.

"God, please," Eggsy begged, between his gasps for air. "Please let me cum..." But even as he said it, he knew he couldn't. Harry had been training him so well. He was waiting for Harry's permission, and he didn't want this end. He wanted to feel Harry against him forever.

A sudden thrust of Harry's hips against his ass pulled a wail from Eggsy. Harry was all but fucking him now. Harry's hand moved around Eggsy's cock in rhythm to the snapping of his slim hips. 

Eggsy swore this was the first time he had ever heard Harry's breath hitch. A soft moan was muffled against the skin of his neck. That might have been sexier than anything he had experienced so far, and he had just experienced quite a bit. "Harry...." he gasped, "please fuck me," and he swore he felt Harry hesitate above him, as if genuinely considering the desperate plead.

"Not yet," Harry managed. He was panting now too. "Soon, but not yet." If it weren't for the promise of doing this again, doing more of this in the future, Eggsy probably would have given up right there and then. He would have been able to cum and die a happy, sated man because nothing else would get any better than this moment.

Except for this next moment, which involved Harry trying to hide a whine of pleasure against Eggsy's neck as he thrust his hips harder against him, shoved his cock harder against his ass; and the moment after that, which involved Harry kissing him again and granting him the permission he so sorely needed. "Cum for me, Eggsy. Cum for me. I can't cum until you cum for me."

Eggsy obeyed. It was the easiest demand he had ever met. His whole body let go at once, and he was practically seizing, every muscle in his body tensing, every nerve on fire. He bucked desperately against Harry, and whatever sound he wanted to cry out, emerged as choked sobs. He felt his cum splatter across his stomach, and when did Harry push his shirt out of the way? He had no idea. He had lost track of all time and place.

Every part of Eggsy's body seemed to collapse at once, and he became boneless and sagged against the train tracks. Every thought in every atom of his being was focused wholly on the man above him, on Harry thrusting against him. Time seemed to move in slow motion. An hour passed. Two hours. A week. A month. A year. Decades. Centuries. Epoch.

And then Harry was cumming. Eggsy felt him freeze. He heard his breath stop, and then a stuttered groan and then Harry was buckling against him. This was the first time Eggsy had ever seen Harry cum. This was the first time he had ever heard him cum. This was the first time he had ever seen Harry lose control. This was the first time Eggsy had every felt a hundred percent of Harry's weight against his body. His mind was swimming with bliss.

Their breathing synchronized. Eggsy felt Harry's hand cup his cheek. He felt Harry kiss him again, soft, sweet, affectionate in a way that would have been the final nail in his proverbial coffin of euphoria. If he hadn't fallen in love with the gentleman by now, this would have done it.

After what felt like another eternity, Harry finally shifted. He did what he always did. He cleaned Eggsy off with his pocket-square and he tucked Eggsy, sensitive enough to make him whine, back into his jeans. The knife was unveiled again and Eggsy was cut free from the tracks. He wondered how Harry could move after that.

Eggsy stayed right where he was, despite being freed from the bondage.

"Come on. We've taken long enough." Harry reached own and grabbed Eggsy's hand, hauling him up to his feet. A kiss was delivered as a reward. This one lingered and Eggsy was smiling against Harry's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is an extra bit, featuring Roxy's reaction to watching what is transpiring here. Lots of female bits and lady masturbation, so proceed with caution if that's not what you're into.


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roxy Morton was forced to watch Harry free Eggsy from those train tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so jealous of Roxy right now.

Roxy suspected that when Percival suggested they watch Eggsy's turn on the tracks, he did not expect the aftershow. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He stood pin straight, but his face was slowly turning red.

Her own face too, she was sure. Roxy swallowed. Her tongue felt thick, and her mouth felt dry, but the place between her legs throbbed and she could feel a dampness building there. She was going to need a new pair of panties. Her mind worked in overtime. She tried to invent a reason to leave, a reason to excuse herself, but all she could think was crying out, "Please, dear god, let me get off!"

Roxy's teeth slid over her bottom lip, and she bit down. She crossed and uncrossed her legs at the ankles. She bobbed in place. Her gaze was transfixed on the massive screen in front of her.

It was a fantasy come true. She had imagined Eggsy in every sort of prone position. Except her fantasies had Eggsy squirming and writhing beneath Merlin, not Galahad. Close enough.

She twisted her hands together, trying to keep them occupied. She wanted to touch herself so badly, she swore it didn't just ache down there, it bloody _hurt_. It was one thing to just see it happen, it was another thing entirely to also hear it happening.

Eggsy sounded so desperate. His moans and his whines were nothing like she had imagined, but they were so much better. Roxy dragged her nails up to her teeth, and she didn't quite start chewing, but she was tempted. 

_I have to leave._ Roxy thought the words first. And then she managed to say them. "I have to leave." She was amazed with herself. She somehow forced the words out without sounding completely debauched or panicked. She didn't wait for a protest. She didn't wait to see Eggsy hit his climax. If she waited, she would have been a goner. She would have been cumming right there in the presence of two men she deeply, deeply respected.

Roxy hurried down the hallway, towards one of the plush, lavishly furnished bathrooms. She locked herself inside and collapsed onto the aptly named fainting couch. A piece of aristocratic antiquity she was suddenly very grateful existed here in HQ.

There was nothing elegant about the way she shoved at her damp, lace panties. She plunged two fingers between the wet folds of her pussy with a sigh of relief and she shuddered as a small orgasm washed over her. 

Biting down on her other hand, she got work. She rubbed circles over her swollen, sensitive clit. She kicked off her heels and dragged one foot up onto the couch. Her toes curled. Her fingers slid easily inside, wet and eager. She rocked her hips up off the velvet cushion, fucking herself.

Roxy panted, biting her fist, unable to muffle the sound of her moans. 

When she came again, she was clenching around her fingers and she was crying out. Her voice echoed in the empty, tiled bathroom. She collapsed, but her fingers kept working. They slid, wet and slick, free from her heat, and she toyed with her clit, seeking one more orgasm.

Roxy touched herself slowly this time. Her mind drifted back to the images she saw blown up on Merlin's screen. Eggsy squirming beneath Galahad. The sound of Eggsy's whines pumping in through the speakers. 

The third orgasm was gentle and easy, a way to bring herself back to earth. Roxy sighed, and then evaluated the situation. She removed her panties the rest of the way and balled them up, tossing them into the trash. She slipped back into her heels and tried to comb her fingers through her hair. 

If it was a little messy, it didn't matter. She had been tied to train tracks.

Eggsy and Harry were on their way to Merlin's monitoring room, when Roxy emerged from the bathroom. She hoped her cheeks didn't burn bright red at the sight of them. Eggsy's did, though.

"Congratulations," she breathed. "You made it!"

"You too!" Eggsy managed.

"Charlie should be all set up. You going to watch?" Roxy nodded her head down the hallway.

"Yeah definitely."

Roxy tugged on the hem of her dress one more time, just to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what Roxy's fantasies about Eggsy and Merlin were...


End file.
